disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
ABC
The American Broadcasting Company (ABC) is one of the four major television networks in the United States (the other 3 are CBS, NBC and Fox). It was established in 1943 as a radio broadcaster, and went into television in 1948. It was acquired by the Walt Disney Company in 1996 through their acquisition of Capital Cities/ABC, Inc. As of 2008, it is the most-watched television network in the United States. In 1997, ABC picked up the rights to the Walt Disney Anthology series and revamped it to The Wonderful World of Disney, which aired from then until 2008. The series aired various Disney films and even some non-Disney such as The Mask. On August 20, 2011, ABC showed Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension, notably the first time a Disney Channel Original Movie aired on the network. On October 23, 2011, ABC premiered the now-popular show Once Upon a Time. On December 12, 2015, The Wonderful World of Disney returns on ABC. On October 5, 2018, ABC brought back the TGIF block. The channel has also run various animated television series by Disney on Saturday mornings from 1987 to 2011. In 1996, their Saturday morning lineup transitioned into a mostly-Disney-owned lineup, and became One Saturday Morning in 1997. ABC Kids replaced One Saturday Morning in 2002, but unlike the previous block, it eventually only aired reruns of Disney Channel series. The block was replaced by Litton's Weekend Adventure in 2011. In 2007 Touchstone Television was re-branded as ABC Studios, and became the main source for ABC's programming. ABC also airs the Marvel Comics superhero television series Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. and the mini-series Agent Carter in January 2015. In 2016, The Academy of Television Arts & Sciences awarded it, along with the other three major US networks, with a Cornerstone Award, to celebrate 70 years of television in America. Those named Disney Legends who's biggest contributions were to the Disney-owned ABC include Leonard H. Goldenson (debatable has he helped financed Disneyland) Peter Jennings, Barbara Walters, Regis Philbin, Dick Clark and Dianne Sawyer. Disney shows that premiered on ABC Original Disney programs *''Mickey Mouse Club'' *''Zorro'' *''Sidekicks'' *''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' *''Darkwing Duck'' (premiered simultaneously in syndication) *''Goof Troop'' (premiered simultaneously in syndication) *''Quack Pack (premiered simultaneously in syndication) *Brand Spanking New Doug'' *''Mighty Ducks'' *''Jungle Cubs'' *''101 Dalmatians: The Series'' (premiered simultaneously in syndication) *''Recess'' *''Pepper Ann'' *''Hercules: The Animated Series'' *''Mickey Mouse Works'' *''The Weekenders'' *''Teacher's Pet '' *''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command'' (premiered simultaneously in syndication) *''House of Mouse'' *''Lloyd in Space'' *''The Legend of Tarzan'' (premiered simultaneously in syndication) *''Teamo Supremo'' *''Fillmore!'' *''The Muppets' Wizard of Oz'' Acquired Disney programs *''Dinosaurs'' *''Muppets Tonight'' *''Mickey's 90th Spectacular'' Gallery ABC ID 1993.PNG ABC ID 1993 (television set variant).PNG Abc1996.jpg Abc1997.jpg Abc1997 a.jpg ABC ID 1997.PNG Abc1999.jpg Abc1999 b.jpg Abc2001.jpg ABC ID 2002 green Troika.jpg Abc2002 a.jpg Abc2003.jpg ABC 2003 (Comedy).PNG ABC 2003 (Drama).PNG Abc2003 a.jpg ABC ID 2004 Troika.jpg ABC ID 2004 (alternate version).PNG Abc2005.jpg Abc2006.JPG Abc2006 (1).jpg Abc2007b.JPG Abc2007a.JPG Abc2007.JPG Abc2008.JPG ABC ID media icons.jpg ABC ID start here.jpg Abc2010.JPG Abc2011.JPG Abc2013.png ABC ID 2013.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-10-05-10h40m46s687.png ABC-1024x576.png ABC ID 2018.PNG ABCHolidayLogo.jpg ABC Home for the Holidays logo.jpg Disney Subsidiary Logos.png nl:American Broadcasting Company pt-br:American Broadcasting Company Category:Walt Disney Company subsidiaries * Category:TV channels Category:Pretty Little Liars Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Agent Carter Category:Inhumans Category:Runaways Category:New Warriors Category:Cloak & Dagger Category:Shadowhunters Category:Once Upon a Time Category:The Muppets Category:Dinosaurs (T.V. series) Category:Cinderella Category:Tarzan Category:Fillmore! Category:Teamo Supremo Category:Lloyd in Space Category:House of Mouse Category:Buzz Lightyear of Star Command Category:Teacher's Pet Category:The Weekenders Category:Mickey Mouse Works Category:Hercules Category:Pepper Ann Category:Recess Category:101 Dalmatians Category:The Jungle Book Category:The Mighty Ducks Category:Disney's Doug Category:Goof Troop Category:Darkwing Duck Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:Zorro Category:Mickey Mouse Club Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Goofy Category:The Muppets' Wizard of Oz Category:Marvel Comics Category:Daredevil Category:Jessica Jones Category:Luke Cage Category:Iron Fist Category:The Defenders Category:The Punisher Category:Switched at Birth Category:Baby Daddy Category:Young & Hungry Category:The Fosters Category:Beyond Category:The Bold Type Category:Stitchers Category:The Muppets (TV series)